


Jetpack blues

by 42potatoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I'm not that cruel and honestly I can't bear to kill either of these two off, M/M, Oneshot, don't worry no ne dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42potatoes/pseuds/42potatoes
Summary: How does one live on when their heart lays dying, untouchable as that terrible ring echoes through the halls and in every sympathetic voice? How do you go on without your other half?





	Jetpack blues

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of the song jetpack blues, or at least heavily inspired by it. I highly suggest listening to the song while reading.

Beeping. Horrible, terrible beeping echoing through Junkrat’s head as he’s shoved through the door, bouncing through the inside of his skull and shattering anything it touched. An evil deep resonance, wrapping it’s cruel fingers around his heart and crushing with all its might. Junkrat could barely breathe as doctors rushed through, pushing him out of the way. They were pushing him away! Away from where his heart lay; down on that table, dying. He was yanked away, dragged back to the waiting room with D.va. She was saying something, crying, but it just sounded like that terrible ring, a cold announcement that his Lucio's heart no longer beat. It seemed to echo through the halls, every step, every sob, every concerned question and apologetic consolation rung in his ears, another nail in Lucio’s coffin. 

He stood up, feeling like it wasn’t even his body moving, it was someone else’s and he was just watching the story of this broken man. He bolted out of that room that sung death, out of the hospital where people only went to die. He ran, as fast as his body would let him; down the rain-soaked streets and the dreary grey buildings. The sky cried for him, raining down fiercely, a mere fraction of the storm in his chest. 

——-

“Hey Jaimie,” Lucio purred, completely at ease draped over him, tracing shapes over his scrawny chest. 

“Hmm?” Junkrat responded, a lazy rumble; warm. 

“I’m tired.” Lucio sat his chin back on Junkrat’s chest, looking up into his eyes. Junkrat nodded, leaning down to press a clumsy kiss to Lucio's lips. They both tasted of whiskey and weed, the last remnant of a tired day. 

“Me too,” Junkrat mumbled against his lips, turning them over so Lucio’s head was propped on his arm, head resting against his chest. Jaime felt warm and relaxed and safe curled up with his lover, sluggish naked bodies intertwined on the messy bed. Lucio pressed his head against junkrat’s chest, sighing. 

“Your heartbeat is relaxing.” Lucio hummed happily. Junkrat smiled down at him, playing with a dread absentmindedly. 

“That’s good.”

———

Junkrat curled up in the corner of the room. The old hideout was cold and empty. it’d been a while since him and roadhog had used it to hideout. At least it was still here. He let himself lose it, sobbing into his arms and cracking his knuckles against the stone walls. He didn’t care if he hurt right now, he wanted to. It was the only thing that seemed to overpower the still residual beeping in his head. He didn’t sleep that night. Or the one after that. He only slept when he collapsed from grieving. He could barely force himself to eat. He just sat in his little corner, uncomfortably aware of how cold it was, how warm it would be with Lucio there. How the room couldn’t feel empty if Lucio was there to light up the room. 

Eventually, junkrat had to drink, they had stores of water in case of emergency. He could barely keep it down. Grieving took a toll on his body. He wished he had his bombs on him, their bright explosions never failed to soothe him. Junkrat wasn’t sure if you were supposed to be soothed when the person you love is- junkrat refused to finish that thought. He knew if he ever processed it, that image of Lucio laying stiff on that table with doctors fluttering around him like vultures he would break apart. A hum came from across the room, where he had thrown his phone. Unfortunately, it still worked. The evil thing had been humming non-stop for nearly an hour. He forced himself to get up, crossing the room and picking up the dumb piece of metal and throwing it across the room at the opposite wall with all his strength. 

——-

“So you just want me to hum?” Junkrat questioned, unsure. 

“Yeah man, just hum something.” Lucio smiled like the dawn. He always did, but it didn’t stop it from catching junkrat’s breath every time. 

“Are you sure you want my voice in this?” Junkrat ran a finger along the side of his head anxiously. “I’m not exactly a songbird.” 

‘You’ll do fine Jaimie.” Lucio brushed off junkrat’s concerns with a confident breeze, grabbing a microphone and pointing it towards Junkrat. Junkrat sighed and complied, humming the notes; deep, like Lucio had explained. Lucio grinned and spun around in his chair, back to his equipment. Junkrat laid back on the bed as Lucio got to work, nodding along to some unheard tune as he stitched together a song. They stayed like that for hours, Junkrat dozing off as his boyfriend hummed along to his music, a cheerful melody. 

“Hey Jaimie!” Lucio prodded Junkrat’s arm, grinning as Junkrat slowly woke up. 

“Mhmmm, yes love?” Junkrat cracked open a tired eye. 

“Listen to this.” He spoke excitedly, slipping the headphones over Junkrat’s ears and hitting play. That was junkrat’s voice alright. Somehow Lucio made the rough scratchy sound that was his voice become a beautiful melody. 

“I swear you’re magic or something.” Junkrat joked.

——

There was a loud thump at the door. Then two. Then the door was on the floor, trampled over by a roadhog in a rush. 

“Leave me alone Mako.” Junkrat croaked out sullenly. 

“Dumbass.” Roadhog hoisted junkrat to his feet despite his protesting. 

“Why the fuck are you here mate? Let a man grieve in peace.” Junkrat spat. Roadhog grunted and pressed a phone to Junkrat’s ear. 

“Baby come home.” The voice was shaky and weak; tearful, but junkrat knew that voice better than he knew his own. It was the music that made his life colorful. Junkrat choked back a sob. 

“I-I’ll be right there.” He promised. He refused to release the phone as Roadhog guided him back to the hospital. It was a miracle, Lucio was alive.


End file.
